Hogar
by MicaelaPace
Summary: Harry, Hermione y Ron necesitan un lugar para descansar luego de los eventos de la noche del 2 de Mayo.


Luego de la batalla de Hogwarts, después de que todos los mortifagos sobrevivientes fueron capturados, los cuerpos de los caídos atendidos y los heridos transportados a San Mungo, Hermione, Ron y Harry se dieron cuenta que ya no tenían ninguna razón para quedarse en aquel lugar.

Los padres de Ron, junto a sus hijos mayores, hacia tiempo habian regresado a la Madriguera. Ginny se les había unido unas horas después, gracias a la insistencia de su hermano mayor, ya que la chica apenas podía mantenerse en pie por el cansancio.

En realidad, apenas quedaba gente en el castillo. Las familias y amigos se habían congregado al principio, divididos por la alegría de la victoria y la devastación de la perdida. Todos habían perdido a alguien, durante esa noche o antes. Poco a poco se retiraron, prometiéndose los unos a los otros volver a verse pronto. Para el momento que el sol llego a su máxima altura el domingo 3 de Mayo, solo permanecían en el recinto Minerva McGonagall (la nueva directora), Rubeus Hagrid, Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout y el celador Filch. En ese momento todos estaban reunidos en el gran comedor discutiendo, probablemente sobre cuando iniciarian la reconstrucción del colegio.

El trió de amigos se encontraba en la entrada del castillo, sentados, sin hablar. No quedaba mucho para decir, y el cansancio de la batalla (de los últimos meses, en realidad) comenzaba a asentarse en ellos.

—Deberíamos irnos — dijo de repente Hermione.

Harry estaba de acuerdo, apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, pero vio por el rabillo del ojo a Ron haciendo una mueca. —¿Ron...?

El pelirrojo suspiro. —No creo que pueda soportar estar en la casa, no dejo de pensar en... en Fred, y volver- si, no creo que pueda hacerlo.

—Lo siento, Ron —Hermione paso su brazo sobre los hombros de su novio— No me di cuenta que...

—Esta bien —la interrumpió él, sonriendo suavemente—, solo tenemos que encontrar otro lugar.

Harry se dio cuenta que no había otro lugar. No había manera de que él volviera a Grimmauld Place pronto, sabia que los padres de Hermione habían vendido su casa antes de irse, y Ron no podía volver a su casa. Eso reducía sus opciones a... bueno, a cero.

Harry estaba expresando sus pensamientos a sus amigos cuando McGonagall los interrumpió.

—Ustedes saben que Hogwarts siempre tendrá sus puertas abiertas para ustedes, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer.

Harry dudo; después de todo no tenían otro lugar, pero aun así...

—Muchas gracias profesora, pero la verdad... después de todo lo que paso anoche, creo que lo que necesitamos es estar alejados de la magia por un tiempo.

—Muy bien —la directora contesto—, de cualquier manera déjenme saber si necesitan lo que sea.

Los tres murmuraron su agradecimiento y la directora volvió a desaparecer por las puertas del castillo.

—Harry, si quieres volver a la Madriguera con Ginny, sabes que no me molestaría —dijo Ron—. Hermione, tu tambien... probablemente seria mejor que vuelvan y descansen, yo puedo volver a la tienda en los bosques por un tiempo.

Harry no necesitaba que mirar a Hermione para saber que compartía su misma expresión.

—Ronald, perdiste tu mente si crees que vamos a dejarte solo —dijo Hermione, al mismo tiempo que Harry decía: —Callate, Ron.

Él solo se encogió de hombros. —Realmente no tenemos otro lugar a donde ir.

—Eso no nos detuvo antes, ¿verdad? —respondió Hermione— Encontraremos una manera, siempre lo hacemos.

Y Harry, por primera vez en lo que se sentía como años, sonrió. Porque si, ellos siempre encontraban una manera de superar sus problemas... se trate de un troll en el baño de niñas, un ensayo de Historia de la Magia, derrotar a un mago tenebroso o encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche. Mientras se mantuvieran juntos, eran invencibles.

(Al final, Hermione recordó que la casa de los Dursley estaba desocupada. Ella ordeno una pizza mientras los chicos bajaban del primer piso mantas y almohadas, y los tres durmieron en el suelo de la sala de estar. Al despertar a la mañana siguiente, con el sonido de las voces de sus mejores amigos discutiendo en la cocina sobre el desayuno, Harry llamo por primera vez en su vida a esa casa "hogar").


End file.
